


Halloween In The Underworld

by Rynakore_babi



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Oneshot, Underworld really likes Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynakore_babi/pseuds/Rynakore_babi
Summary: Its Halloween time in the Underworld and our favorite couple prepare the Underworld for the holiday.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Halloween In The Underworld

“Korree!!!!! Guess what day it issss!!!!” Persephone sighed and put down the eyeliner and spun in her chair to face her husband. “Please tell me it isn't Spring already. Please. It feels like I just got here.” Hades kissed her cheek then straightened up. “It's not. But it is October 1st!” Persephone stared at him for a minute but once she realized he wasn't going to explain, she asked. “And..? What does that mean?” Hades was jumping with excitement. “IT'S HALLOWEEN MONTH!!!!! We start the decorations today and get things assigned today!” He began running around the room in excitement like a little kid. Persephone laughed. “Oh, I see. This oughta be fun!” She finished getting ready and then they made their way to the office building to begin preparations.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

31 days later, it was finally Halloween and the couple had jumped up to get ready. They decided to dress rather….corny. Persephone in a She-Devil costume and Hades in a Devil costume. As they went to work, they saw so many cool costumes. It seemed they were not the only ones who decided to dress corny.

They had sent a letter out saying that Halloween be taken seriously and that dressing up was mandatory or else you would be fired. They had only fired one person so far, Minthe. But Persephone had a unique punishment. With a wave of her hand Minthe was no longer Minthe but was mint. A permanent costume. 

Once they entered their joint office the shades awaited them. They looked at one another giddily as they motioned to the shades to go up to the mortal realm. They walked around the whole town, relishing every spider web, every ghoul statue, every fake mummified body, every pumpkin, every little spooky decoration. They scared people left and right, sneaking up on others. Hades got slapped once, by Hecate but that was expected. As they went up the elevators they laughed like evil wizards as they listened to the new and improved elevator music that was composed of door creaks and screams. And by the end of the day Persephone declared everyday to be Halloween in the Underworld. And while that didn't stick, word got around to the mortals and thus, the Underworld got its scary reputation.

**Author's Note:**

> I just really want Halloween, ok?


End file.
